penny got taloned
by darkboy18
Summary: Penny went with Gadget and Brain to stop mad from destroying love in Paris but as she follow Talon, he lured her to a room and locked the door. will mad succeed or feelings between the two rivals will surface? find out Penny x Talon


Hey there everyone how's it going?

Well here's a story that hasn't been done yet.

So here it is.

But this will be a one shot story

Also LEMON WARNING!

Enjoy

Inspector Gadget isn't owned by me, it belongs to DHX media.

It was another day at HQ Penny and Gadget were eating some lunch in the mess hall, when chief Quimby appeared with a holo message ball and Gadget played it.

The message said that Dr. Claw has built a emo changing ray and it was located in Paris France, lucky for us the machine will need 48 hours to charge up, so that gives Gadget and Penny time to get there and stop it, the problem is the true location of it is unknown since it moves every 2 hours, their mission is to find the weapon's location and disable it. And then it said "this message will self-destruct." Which it did after Gadget tossed to the chief, after he and Penny set out for their mission.

Penny, Gadget and Brain got in the gadget-mobile and headed for Paris.

Meanwhile Talon was with the weapon being transported to its new location, by his uncle's orders, he sighed, he was bored and wanted to explore but he can't do that until the weapon was safe, once that was done he snuck out and went to the city to relax, luckily his uncle had hired the titan guard to protect the weapon from Gadget, while he can relax.

Penny and Gadget landed at the Eiffel tower and split up to track down the weapon they only have 40 hours to find it before it's fully charged and split up Gadget went right and Penny went left and told Brain to follow her uncle and keep him from getting hurt and left.

 **Meanwhile**

Talon was relaxing at a café when his uncle called.

"Yes uncle?" said Talon annoyed.

"Talon what is the progress of my weapon?" he asked.

"About 33% charged." He answered.

"Then why aren't you are there?" Claw growled.

"Well you hired that titan guard to protect it and I moved the weapon close to the Alps where Gadget won't find it and last time I check it was 36% charged up." Said Talon.

"Ok then I'll want an update tomorrow." Said Claw and hung up.

"Damn what a pain in the ass." Said Talon.

"I heard that." Said Claw popping up.

"Well you are one." Talon shot back.

After he hung up Talon sighed.

"Man I'm in the city of love and my uncle want's to destroy the feeling of love in Paris for good, for once I wish Penny does find me." He said to himself.

After paying, Talon went around the city and stop at a stone bridge and gazed at the reflection.

Talon been thinking that ever since he met Penny, he can't bring himself to admit he loves her and knows she had the feelings for him as well, but can't be together since their uncles were enemies, but what if they have a secret relationship that neither side knows and they can be together without their uncles finding out and hopes that it can work, but he needs to find Penny and luck would have it she jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Alright Talon where's the weapon?" said Penny.

"You have to catch me first." Said Talon as he took off with Penny behind him.

Talon led Penny on a chase across the rooftops, they hop from one roof to another, thinking what's next?

Meanwhile Brain managed to pick up the trail and tricked Gadget into following him by disguising as a delivery man for mad and Gadget follow him straight to the Alps.

Back to Talon and Penny rooftop chase, Talon kept a distance and kept going until he saw an open window, he managed to jump through and evade Penny for the moment, he looked around and realized he was in a hotel room and must've enter through the window, he used his device to scanned the entire building and no one was on this floor and must be on the lower levels, now to put his plan of love to work, he went to lock the door that way no one will interfere and now to signal Penny.

Penny was searching for Talon when her codex got a message, it was from Talon telling her where he was and said this was her chance to stop him.

Penny follow the path to where Talon was hiding and jumped through the window and landed on the floor.

She looked around until she heard the window closed behind her, and then the lights came on, she looked to see Talon sitting on the chair.

"Nice for you to drop in Penny." Said Talon.

"You trapped Talon." Said Penny.

"Or it is I who trapped you?" retorted Talon.

"I'm stopping your uncle's plan." Said Penny.

"Well you have to stop me to do that." Said Talon.

Soon Penny leaped at Talon with a kick and he dodged it and counter with a kick of his own and she blocked it, the two continued battling each other until Penny kicked Talon to the bed and she got on top of him and restrain his arms.

"So you got me Penny what are you going to do next?" smirked Talon.

Penny wasn't sure what to do, she had Talon where she wants him and didn't know what's next?

But Talon helped make her mind up by leaning forward and place his lips on Penny's.

Penny went bug eyed when Talon kissed her and her body was debating what to do next, her mind was saying to punch him for that, but her heart was telling her to give in for love, while that was going on, her grip on Talon was starting to loosen up, and he use the chance to flip Penny and now he was on top of her.

"Damn you Talon." Said Penny flustered.

"It's what I do." Talon said while smirking.

Penny was now a mess, her heart was beating like crazy, she was in Paris with her nemesis who she in love with and her uncle was being clueless as he tries to stop MAD'S plan.

And now she was in a room with the boy she likes and didn't know what's next.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Talon.

Penny was running out of ideas and didn't know what to do except one thing.

"Talon." Penny said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said and placed her lips on his.

Talon and Penny were now kissing and felt like their hearts were beating as one, the two continued to make out as Penny run her hands through Talon's hair and brought him closer to her.

The two felt like they're in a world where there is no HQ or MAD just the two of them living together in love and not being enemies.

Talon was enjoying it, he was with the girl he loves despite being on the opposite side, but he'll risk it to be with Penny as he wrapped his arms around her.

The two lovers continued to make out until their need for air made them stopped.

"I love you." They said together.

The two blushed when they said that and look away from the other when they said that and now their hearts were beating so loud, they can't hear their minds yelling at them to stop, but they ignore them as they looked in each other's eyes and decided to go for it.

 **(LEMON WARNING!)**

Talon and Penny went back to making out and now feeling a bit more warmed up then before, Talon went first, he got his shoes and socks off, then he placed his gloves and communicator on the night table, then he got his shirt off and Penny blushed at his toned body and she wants to have him so badly, so she got her shoes and socks off, next came the pants and revealed she was wearing blue panties, Talon got his pants off showing his black briefs, Penny then removed her shirt and was wearing a blue bra, Talon was amazed how what killer body Penny has and now he wants a taste.

"I'm really nervous." Said Penny.

"So am I, but I'm willing to go slow for you." Said Talon.

"Are you sure? Once we go through this everything will change." Said Penny.

"I'm willing to risk it are you?" said Talon.

"Yes I am." She said.

"But we can't tell anyone not even our uncles." Said Penny.

"Right this'll be a secret relationship." Said Talon.

"A forbidden one." Said Penny.

"Right, so are you ready?" asked Talon.

"Let's do this." Said Penny with a little courage.

Talon made the 1st move, he brought Penny closer to him started kissing her, as he went slowly like he said and he moved from the lips and slowly went to the neck and started sucking.

Penny let out a moan as Talon did that, she felt a new feeling pleasure and it felt good and she wants more, Talon continued and went lower to her belly leaving a trail of kisses along the way making her moan even more.

After getting Penny warmed up, Talon decided to take it to the next level, he began rubbing her womanhood to loosen her up a bit, and Penny threw her head back as Talon did that.

"Oh god Talon! More." She said panting.

He complied with that and went a bit faster and faster and faster until she came when she hit the climax.

Her panties were now wet and she took them off and tossed them to the floor, Talon did the same with his briefs and Penny saw his cock it was 12 inches long and wonders how it will fit her?

"Damn Talon I didn't know you were that big!" said Penny.

"I'm full of surprises." He smirked.

Penny then took off her bra showing her breasts and Talon got a good look of her naked body, she was beautiful in his eyes and moved closer to her.

The two engaged in another kiss and add a bit more passion into it as Penny lay on the bed with Talon positioning his cock at her entrance.

"Are you ready Penny?" asked Talon and she nodded.

"Ok here we go." Said Talon as he insert his cock in Penny, he move deeper and deeper until he popped her cherry.

Penny let out a load moan when Talon took her v-card and a bit of blood came out of her womanhood.

"Are you ok?" Talon asked and she nodded and told him he can move.

Talon began moving slowly, he moved in and out of her so she can get adjust to his rod, as he moved the pain slowly turned to pleasure for Penny and asked Talon to go faster which he did.

Talon increased his speed and began pounding Penny, the bed shook with their movement, Penny's breasts moved around with each thrust and her mind was fill with love and lust.

"Oh god Talon! You're amazing! Keep fucking me!" shouted Penny.

Talon went faster and faster as he screwed Penny, she brought him to be top of her and placed her hands on his back as he thrust and let out a few grunts.

Soon they were reaching their limit.

"Penny I'm going to cum!" said Talon.

"Me too let's come together." Said Penny.

They went faster and faster until they came, both let out a moan they stay as one until Talon pulled out and lay beside Penny.

Both of them were catching their breaths as their bodies cooled off.

"That was awesome!" said Talon.

"Yeah it was." Said Penny.

As they were recharging, the new lovers have admit their feelings and also express their love in more ways than one, they agreed to keep their relationship a secret from their uncles and their friends.

"Want to go again?" asked Talon.

"Yeah I do but I'm on top this time." Said Penny as she got on top and insert her boyfriend's cock in her started riding him.

Penny was enjoying doing the cowgirl move, she moved up and down and was enjoying it, Talon was loving it as well he placed his hands on her breasts and lightly squeezed them making Penny moaned a bit.

"Damn Penny you're a beast." Said Talon.

"I am aren't I?" said Penny between pants.

The two were enjoying round 2 until they came again, they went for a 3rd round went Talon do Penny on all fours, after that they came one more time and lay on the bed drained for energy.

"That was fantastic." Said Penny.

"It was." said Talon.

Then Penny realized something very important, the mission and her uncle, Talon sawed this and told Penny he'll destroy the machine just this once and Penny asked him "how?"

"Like this." Said Talon and he reach for his device and put in the self-destruct code and 10 seconds later the machine blew up leaving a huge hole where Gadget and Brain find it.

Penny thanked Talon by leaping at him and kissing him all over.

"This is something I can get used to." Said Talon.

True to his words a few weeks went by and Talon and Penny enjoy their secret relationship without anyone finding out not even their pets.

After M.A.D.'S latest plan fail, Talon managed to sneak out of the castle and was on his way to Penny just after he heard his uncle yelling "GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDGGGGGGGEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Soon he arrived at the theater where Penny was waiting and they went in and after the movie they went to a hotel, had sex and went to a blissful sleep.

The end

Well what do you think?

Well this was something I wanted to do.

So remember r and r no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Claw: "I'll get you next time Gadget NEXT TIMMMMMMM-" (clang!) he fell to the ground.

Me: "man doesn't he ever shut up?"

MADcat shook her head.

Talon:" I wish."


End file.
